


SURPRISE, SURPRISE

by shuto



Category: True Life
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: We never know what we desire or are capable of.This one is the truest of the true.





	SURPRISE, SURPRISE

Excepting some experiences as a young teen, my experiences with other males were non existent.  
Yet even those contacts remained in my mind. I guess you'd say they were "unforgettable". At the odd time, I'd kind of flash on having a guys dick in my hand. And my blood would begin pounding and I'd feel my cock begin to expand.  
Anyhow, I had been toying with getting with another guy for years, yeah years, but nothing ever really lined up right. Went the Silver Daddies route and found no joy. Tried craigslist multiple times and nothing ever panned out.....until a week ago.  
I answered a post on CL and had some very good conversations with a guy we'll call Bob. He had about as little experience as I (I believe).  
We met for lunch and had a decent time and it just got better as the afternoon flew by. Lots of off color comments and some heavy innuendo, just laughs.  
Anyhow, we both agreed to meet sometime in the future and see how things developed. Damn but I was impatient.  
That evening I sent him a text requesting to meet the next day...morning, noon, or night...at his convenience. I found myself ready. I'd have gone over there that very minute had he asked. He said sure, tomorrow could work and he'd be in touch in the morning.  
We agreed to meet around 9:30 am, at his place. Getting there we were both really keyed up but thought talking would reduce the stress. I explained that I wanted to stroke a guy...touch, rub, massage, buff, hold, jack, polish...call it what you like. I wanted to, and, I wanted to kind of taste a guy...eventually....no rush, just taste a little. I knew I'd suck one someday, I just had to slowly work my way up to it.  
We had several hours, time enough to do it all. He was about the same as desires went.  
We stripped, got on his bed and I began to get my wishes fulfilled. I got to touch another guys cock and his was beautiful. It was all I had dreamed of and more. I touched it in every way and combination of ways I could think of. Feeling it grow and get hard. FANTASTIC!!! It became all about, ALL ABOUT, FEEDBACK!. His reactions to my efforts. Almost immediately, I licked the head. Just a lick..., to get that taste I wanted, no harm, no worries. An unplanned change in my personal schedule, but minor, not a big thing.  
Two minutes later, a little less maybe, after that first touch, after that first little lick, I put the head of his dick in my mouth and tried to swallow him whole. Two minutes! Who was I becoming? What?!?? I'd have become his cock slut.  
Loved it, so I took more, wondering how much I could get in my mouth (I wanted it all). I found my gag reflex pretty quick but that was okay. Pulled off it and holding only the head in my mouth, I sucked, I relished this cock. The harder I sucked and the more of him is took in, the harder my cock got. I could feel his pulse. (Doctor, doctor take my pulse, okay son, drop 'em). I began to suck a harder still. Could have done that all day, but there was more. I began to just bob my head on Bobs cock head (lol). Down a couple inches, up a couple inches. I would suck, add pressure, vary the stroke in my mouth, the speed the tongue moves. I'd pull off and suck the tip. I'd move down and suck the whole head. Go down slowly and hold it just on the safe side of my gag reflex. I tried to go past that...to get all of him down my throat so I could listen to him, but I failed, many times I failed. I'd bounce up and down on it there, just to the gag reflex, moving up an inch, down an inch. Fast, slow. Then off that and up to the tip. A half-minute sucking on the tip, a half-minute on the head, a half-minute an inch further down....you can spend a lot of time sucking cock that way. All the way down like that, an inch at a time, all the way back up. Again. Again.  
I reluctantly left his cock and played with his balls. Just wanted to. Nice. New toys. I licked and sucked them a bit, but that damned cock was calling to me. I sucked him from above. I sucked him from both sides. I licked him like a Popsicle, I nibbled on every square inch. I lay between his legs, cock in mouth and looked him in the eye as I sucked. Finally he was above me and was sort of fucking my mouth from there.  
I guess I'd been kind of edging him for too long a time. With me below, and him thrusting as he wanted from above, it became too much for him and he began to go deeper and deeper...so much so that it was all I could do to not have that damn reflex getting in the way again but he didn't stay deep for but a fraction-of-a-second each stroke, so it was doable...just doable I'd heard that you could feel the cock spasm and the cum shoot out into your mouth, I could, but it was so much better. Didn't even dislike the taste. I sucked until he was soft and missed the hardness. I wanted to do it again. There was also a very nice set of balls I got to lick and suck a bit more.  
I began to wonder how that beautiful cock would feel pushing at my asshole, rubbing over it. I'd been rimmed before, by women, and loved it, but having a cock head doing the rubbing seemed like it would be so much more arousing, so much better due to the potential...!!! How would it feel pushing in on my tight little pucker? Slipping through that tight ring? How bad/good would the pain be. How it would feel sliding in and out. Would I feel him cum? Where can I get an enema bag?  
During this time, I was sucked and licked...I came. I know it was good. But for me it was him. Me doing him was great for me and I hope for him too.  
No idea if we'll meet again. He is a nice guy, would be a good friend, has a nice cock, very nice. He may want to hit my virgin ass, give me a hands free prostate exam, as we had joked about at lunch the day before.. I don't know. I didn't know how easy it was to become a cock slut either. I'm not one, but I understand the fine line between control and lack of control. He gave me pause for thought.  
Did I say his cock was nice? It was great! Size I'm not good at estimating (no experience), but 7" has got to be close...a little more, a little less. I could and did get lost with it. My size? Not near that, not even close. Could be a turnoff for him. We'll see I guess.  
All I wanted to do was touch another guys cock!  
Well, surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I waited too long. No response to my emails.


End file.
